Realisation
by Nani Elric
Summary: Daniel is working on something for the teams next mission. Jack notices that Danny isn't eating, late night visit with fast food... SLASH O'NEILL/JACKSON sex. This is my first Fic please RR, and its a one shot unless I get request to continue.


Daniel stood next to Carter in the cafeteria listening to her rambling about something or other, he really wasn't paying attention which she knew very well. In his hands where pages and pages of a new language from a new planet to be deciphered and translated. Looking up Danny stopped right before bumping into Teal'c. "Oh sorry Teal'c, I guess I should watch where I'm going huh?" Danny laughed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he smiled at his friend and teammate.

"No it is okay Daniel. No one got hurt." Teal'c said moving to talk to Carter leaving Daniel on his own now. The geeky guy with shaggy brown hair walked to an empty table and sat down sighing softly as he continued to compare this new language to others from earth.He was completely ignoring the food he had before him as he concentrated on the work insted. Somewhere in the back of Daniels mind he knew he should eat he knew he hadn't in a couple of days but he didn't really care at the moment.

Sitting at a table not far away Jack watched his friend just sit there working on the papers before him. _'Danny come on take one little bite man...' _Jack thought softly slowly eating his own food a worried look on his face. When he saw his Daniel get up and throw the food away as he walked out of the cafeteria Jack cursed softly slamming his fist down on the table disrupting some of the soliders scientist and doctors around him. "What are you all staring at, eat your damned food." Jack cursed getting up himself and walking out of the caff.

Later that night Daniel was passed out in his quarters on the SG1 base the papers fallen to the floor as he snored softly. A loud knock at the door woke the young brunette startling him. As he looked over at the clock he frowned wondering who would be bothering him at two in the morning. The shaggy haired man blushed at his state from his dreams which was clear even through his green army pants which where slightly looser than he usually wore his jeans. Another loud seemingly urgent knock came from his door and Danny groaned getting up and switching into some Pajama pants and a white beater he went to the door. "Jack?" He said in a confused voice. "What are you doing here?" Daniel grumbled rubbing his eyes.

Jack frowned. "You really think I haven't noticed you not eating you geek?" He asked holding up a couple bags from Burger King and walking into Danny's rooms without being invited. "Wow I always invisioned your rooms to be the tidiest." Jack said with a little smirk on his face. "Come on get some food Danny, no need to worry General Hammond or Teil'c or Carter." Jack said completely unawear of Danny's personal problem below the belt.

Daniel growled softly. "get out of my rooms dammit." He said irritable when he didn't get the a least a little of his much requiered sleep. Though when he saw the food he stopped feeling his stomach grumble in protest from not eating enough. "Fine you can stay, hand over the fast food." Danny said still a little peeved that Jack had been watching him so much. He blushed a little when their hands brushed and sat on his bed taking a burger out and stuffing his face with it, he really didn't care to be clean or not when he was half asleep.

"Jeez Danny take it down a couple notches slow and steady boy, slow and steady any faster and you'll make yourself sick." Jack said taking his own burger out. He saw the others blush but chalked it up to being in front of Jack in his Pajama's. But when Danny scooted back more on the bed as Jack sat down he became a little concerned. "We have a mission in two days Danny I'd like you to be healthy for it, I know all this work is for the planet we're visiting but I'll Ban you from the mission if your still not eating right." O'Neill said in a firm voice not paying attention to Daniel's affronted look.

Jackson huffed softly and put his glasses on. "You are such an asshole." He stated chomping down on his burger again ignoring Jack from that moment on. After he was done eating Daniel went around picking his room up and placing the papers on the desk and the trash from the fast food in the bin beside his bed. "You could more then likely leave now Jack I don't need a watcher." Danny said again in a huffy voice just wanting Jack out of his rooms before the older found out what he was dreaming about, and how it had affected him. Though he had no luck as when Jack stood he was tripped and when trying to save Danny they both fell Jack smack on top of him. Jackson blushed deeply looking anywhere but in Jack's eyes at the moment.

Jack was mildely suprized to find Daniel hard as a fucking rock when he fell on top of the younger. And when Danny wouldn't look him in the eyes Jack could figure out why that was, he may be dense but he wasn't stupid when something was plain and simple right infront of him. _'Why am I not moving?' _Jack thought to himself then felt his own reaction to Danny's and got this dumbfounded look on his face. _'Wait when did this happen? When did I start liking guys let alone Daniel of all people, he is my teammate this would be so wrong and if anyone found out they'd give us both so much shit...' _O'Neill focused more on when he had started to feel this way for Danny and it all came back. It was after a trip to a planet that had some virus on it, they had to come through the Sanitising showers when they got home and him Danny and Teal'c where all in the same one. _'oh yea, I forgot about that night.' _Jack thought. And before he could stop himself his head was leaning in and he was kissing Daniel on the lips deeply.

Daniel was shocked and jumped when Jack kissed him but soon was kissing back just as much his arms wrapping around the olders neck pulling O'Neill closer to him. Danny sighed out softly when Jack pulled away and started to kiss down his neck slowly biting hard every so often, making Danny whimper softly. "Jack, are you sure?" Dr.Jackson asked biting down on his bottom lip moaning out softly when Jack started to suck on a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

Jack pulled back seeing the blush on his friends face and the small smile of enjoyment on his lips. "Now Danny, if I wasn't sure would I be doing this?" Jack answered with his own question getting up off the floor he picked Daniel up and moved them both to the bed. He was shocked when Daniel pulled him on top of him and started to kiss and bite down his neck. Jack let out a low moan and moved his lower body grinding it against Danny's smiling wickedly when he got a loud moan in response from the other. "Daniel, are you sure?" O'Neill asked Danny knew they'd never be able to tell anyone about this.

Jackson nodded his head and kissed O'Neill on the lips again pulling off the others grey t-shirt when he pulled away. "positive." Was all Daniel murmured out. He whinnied softly when Jack pinned his hands over his head stopping him from touching him. Daniel moaned out as Jack used his free hand to run over his body slowly. He felt his beater come off and his pants and underwear next and bit his bottom lip until it bled. When Jackson felt Jack's hand on his dick he groaned out loudly his lower body bucking into the elders hand. He became irritated when all he felt was Jacks clothing and not the others skin, Danny started to wiggle trying to free his hands to take off Jack's pants and underwear. This only made Jack's hand move faster on his cock which made him moan out loudly whining softly after.

Jack smiled kissing Daniel again deeply and finaly releasing the others hands. When he felt thim on him he moaned deeply. As he felt Danny's hand slip down to his waist and take off his pants and underwear he shivered softly. "Your beautiful Danny, so beautiful." O'Neill said in a huskey quiet voice as he moved against the other loving the moans he could rip from Daniel. Jack continued to jack the smaller off until he felt Danny's stomach tense then he pulled away giving the other room for a few minutes.

Daniel gave a small yelp of protest when Jack pulled away from him. Whimpering softly he let himself catch his breath knowing it was better this way. When Jack got off the bed Daniel looked up fearful that the other was leaving. But he saw him go into the bathroom and heard Jack searching for something. Realisation hit him and he chuckled. "In here Jack."

Jack came back biting his bottom lip not liking being away from Daniel at this point in time. He saw the other sprawled out naked holding a tube of lubricant and smiled softly. Walking back over to the bed and laying down next to the smaller he smiled once again kissing Danny deeply. O'Neill sucked in a breath as he felt Daniels hand on his erect member and then shiverd as he felt the coldness of the lubricant. Moving so he was Laying on top of Daniel he started to kiss down the others neck again slowly as he moved. Lifting Danny's legs far enough he moved and entered the smaller slowly thrusting deeply right off the bat. Daniel moaned out then gasped as he felt Jack thrust harder every time.

Danny finally felt his body move too and had to smile when he heard Jack moaning. Moving his head he lifted it a little and started to kiss O'Neill deeply. When Daniel felt Jacks hand on his member again he mewled softly wanting more now. Jack started to stroke him in time with his thrusts reveling in the sounds that the younger was making. He had to start going faster too after a while because the slowness was killing him. Suddenly he felt Daniel clench around him then unclench which only made his breath catch and made him groan out the others name. Jack moved and kissed Daniel deeply again then buried his face into the smaller's neck once again getting carried away in the younger's mewling and moaning.

Daniel felt his partner shudder and smiled softly moaning once more he didn't think he could last much longer. Sure enough though about fifteen minutes after he thought that Daniel Screamed loudly, in the back of his mind glad the walls where soundproof, and came feeling his body relax completely and go entirely limp under Jack Daniel sighed happily his head lulling against Jack's his brown shaggy hair falling in his eyes. Jack Held out a little longer than Daniel did but came about a minute after him moaning Danny's name loudly.

O'Neill just lay there for a moment completely limp on top of Daniel before getting enough wits about him to move off to the side and pull the smaller close to him. "I..." Jack stopped shaking his heads he didn't want to ruin this with words right now. But he had to say what he felt since he knew he'd never get the chance to in front of other people. "I love you Danny." Jack mumbled softly his face buried in the others sweat drenched brown shaggy hair. Daniel just smiled and snuggled closer pulling the covers over them. "I love you too Jack." Danny stated in a soft sleepy voice before drifting off putting off the discussion for later.


End file.
